Crudelis Providentia
by Ashaell
Summary: Ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance, et s'étaient promis de rester ensemble à jamais. Quand la réalité rattrape leurs fantaisies d'adolescents, le destin se révèle plus impitoyable que jamais. Voici l'histoire de Noctis Lucis Caelum et d'Elerinna Abolesco, de l'insouciance de leurs années collège jusqu'aux épreuves de l'âge adulte.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec la toute première fanfic que je poste sur ce site. Elle contient un OC donc les anti-OC vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! :D Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !_

 _Voici un prologue pour commencer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de FFXV ne m'appartient. Seul le personnage d'Elerinna est de mon cru.  
_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Cela faisait des heures déjà que l'obscurité de la nuit avait repris ses droits sur la clarté du jour, plongeant Insomnia dans des ténèbres oppressantes. Ce sinistre silence qui régnait dans les rues de la capitale était assourdissant et semblait embaumer son ouïe, un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Seul l'astre nocturne et sa pale lueur fantomatique procurait un semblant de réconfort dans cet environnement confiné par les ombres.

Elerinna se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, les sens aux aguets, l'œil vif. Elle attendait. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée, mais elle avait appris à la maîtriser, tout comme ce nœud d'anxiété qui nouait ses entrailles. Tout se passerait ici, dans ce parc d'Insomnia, plongé dans les ténèbres. C'était l'endroit où elle devait attendre. Le silence autour d'elle l'oppressait, l'écrasait de son poids invisible. Viendrait-il ? Honorerait-il leur accord ? Tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre, à ce moment-là, était le cri sourd que son instinct de survie lui hurlait à gorge déployée. Tout en elle lui intimait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de faire demi-tour, de fuir cet endroit sinistre et puant le danger. Pourtant, elle demeura là, immobile, calmant les battements emballés de son cœur à travers de lentes inspirations. Ses poings étaient si contractés que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches, et elle s'efforça de relâcher légèrement la mâchoire pour soulager la douleur que la pression de ses dents serrées avait causée. De longs frissons dévalèrent son corps, du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Un craquement presque inaudible, à sa droite, mais elle savait mieux que cela. Ses sens s'étaient aiguisés avec les années d'entraînement. Tout son corps se raidit, toutefois elle ne fit pas un geste, sauf pour redresser légèrement le menton. _Il était venu_. Elle n'était pas surprise, à vrai dire : il avait toujours été homme à honorer ses promesses.

Si toutefois elle pouvait encore se vanter de le connaître. Ce qui, en réalité, n'était plus le cas.

« Te voilà enfin. » déclara-t-elle, et elle réprima un léger sursaut alors qu'un faible rire de dédain lui répondit.

« Je t'ai fait attendre ? Toutes mes excuses… » Son ton était sarcastique, et sa voix était plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

En s'efforçant de cacher au mieux ses émotions, elle se retourna vélocement, et tomba nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle attendait. Son regard s'attarda sur son visage encadré par une barbe fournie et une chevelure onyx, un peu plus longue que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

« Je suis heureuse de constater que malgré tout, tu n'as pas oublié tes bonnes manières.

— Je suis le Roi. Espérais-tu moins d'une personne de ma stature ? »

A ces mots, un rictus déforma les lèvres d'Elerinna, qui secoua doucement la tête.

« Non. Noctis est le Roi.

— Je suis Noctis.

— Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie. Jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville. »

Il rit. _Il rit._ Elerinna sentit des frissons lui dévaler tout le corps. Ce son, autrefois un délice à écouter, ne lui inspirait plus que la menace et le péril. Il fit quelques pas, tournant le dos à la femme. Sa voix était basse, pleine de danger à venir, quand il posa la question qu'elle avait espéré ne pas entendre de sa bouche.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Cette simple question resta suspendue dans l'air, puisque sa seule réponse naquit dans le mutisme de la femme derrière lui. Cette absence de réaction fut perçue cette fois-ci comme un affront impardonnable à sa personne, et l'homme ne dissimula aucunement la colère qui bouillonnait en lui lorsqu'il répéta sa question en faisant volte-face, les traits déformés par la menace. L'insolence de cette _faible créature_ , trop assurée pour ce qu'elle était réellement, insignifiante et dérisoire, lui était insoutenable.

« Où sont Solis et Aurora ?

— Pas ici. Tu ne les trouveras pas. Tu ne les toucheras pas. » Un élan de colère naquit en elle. « Je te détruirai si tu les menaces. »

Il laissa échapper un bref rire de mépris.

« Comment le pourrais-tu ? Je suis bien plus fort que toi. Je les retrouverai, et je les détruirai.

— Tu ne les toucheras pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, écumant d'une subite rage, et l'instant d'après, elle brandissait vers lui son épée qu'elle avait tirée de son fourreau, le défiant au combat.

Pendant un court instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se contenta de la scruter avec ses prunelles perçantes et terriblement glaciales. L'ombre d'un rictus mauvais ombrageait ses lèvres devenues source d'obscénités. Elle ne savait si ce phénomène était dû à la pénombre de la nuit, mais elle avait cette désagréable sensation que le visage masculin se contorsionnait étrangement, comme si un jeu d'ombre et de lumière déformait ses traits, rendant ce portrait maléfique. Une boule d'angoisse grandit dans son ventre sans qu'elle ne put l'empêcher de croître, mais son assurance ne faiblissait pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle était venue accomplir ici. Rien ne la détournerait de son devoir.

Enfin, il tendit son bras vers elle, lentement, et dans un éclat de lumière astrale, son épée apparut dans sa main, laissant des particules lumineuses se répandre dans l'air.

C'était le moment. Le point de non-retour. Elerinna le savait.

Par les Six, comme elle aurait voulu que cela finisse autrement. Elle avait essayé de le sauver par tous les moyens et même plus. Mais il s'était définitivement perdu.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tout va se finir ? fit-elle, la voix grave, mais forte.

— C'est toi qui le réclames, rétorqua froidement l'homme.

— Je n'ai pas le choix.

— Pourquoi hésiter, alors ? »

Aucune gentillesse, aucune humanité ne teintait plus ses paroles. Ses mots étaient comme une coquille vide, dénués de sentiments réels et d'intérêts. Elerinna resserra son poing autour du manche de son épée.

« Tu m'aimes, scanda-t-il sarcastiquement, comme s'il l'avait sondée à l'instant. Pourquoi m'éliminer, dans ce cas ? On pourrait reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. »

La proposition lui causa un pincement au cœur. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas davantage. Ses propos étaient si vides d'authenticité qu'elle secoua simplement la tête et brandit un peu plus son épée vers lui. Peu importe les faux-semblants qu'il insufflait à ses mots, elle n'était ni dupe, ni stupide.

« Non. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu. »

La tension atteignit son paroxysme alors qu'il amorçait quelques pas dans sa direction. Tout en lui respirait le danger et le péril imminent. Bientôt, il lancerait l'assaut. Elerinna pouvait le sentir : ils avaient atteint le point de rupture. A mesure qu'il approchait d'elle, sa démarche s'accélérait, et la lame de son épée brillait davantage à chaque pas d'un éclat mortel.

« Dans ce cas… je vais devoir te tuer, déclara-t-il sans aucune émotion tangible.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi. » conclut-elle solennellement en se préparant à recevoir l'assaut de l'homme.

A aucun moment, son regard ne quitta le sien. Elle s'était presque habituée à la violence inhumaine et la férocité malfaisante derrière ses prunelles, devenues sanglantes par la couleur écarlate qui avait chassé l'ancien bleu si flamboyant.

Noctis n'était plus. Il n'était qu'un démon, un être maléfique.

Elle se devait de le tuer.

* * *

 _Pourquoi, Noctis ? Pourquoi cette folie ? Pourquoi t'être laissé emporter par ce démon ? Tu avais tout autour de toi. Tes amis, ta famille… Où avons-nous donc échoué pour que tu faillisses aux ténèbres ?_

 _J'ai tout essayé. J'aurais voulu te sauver. Je le veux toujours. Je suis convaincue qu'il existe un moyen de te ramener… Je prie pour cela, Noctis. Je prie pour que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais. L'homme gentil, doux, un peu timide, aimant et généreux que j'ai connu. Que j'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, comme jamais je ne pensais qu'il était possible. Tu as été toute ma vie, toute mon âme. Cela m'arrache le cœur de lutter contre toi, quand ces sentiments sont encore si vifs. Je t'aime atrocement, Noctis._

 _Mais tu as menacé Solis et Aurora. Et cela, je ne peux l'accepter. Je ne peux courir ce risque. Ils me sont trop chers pour que tu leur fasses le moindre mal. Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai les toucher. Et pour assurer cela, il me faut te tuer._

 _A moins que ce ne soit toi qui me tues ? Et si ma mort te ramenait à la raison ? Si cela te faisait réaliser à quel point tu as succombé à ta folie meurtrière ? Je suis prête à donner ma vie pour que tu retrouves la tienne, Noctis, celle qui t'a été arrachée, celle que tu mérites._

 _J'aimerais simplement que tout recommence. Que l'on puisse être ensemble comme quand on était plus jeune… Lorsque l'insouciance et l'innocence nous protégeaient encore du monde qui nous entourait. Nous nous étions fait une promesse, t'en souviens-tu ? Que j'étais tienne, et que tu étais mien, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver ou ce que le destin nous réservait. Je m'accroche encore à cette promesse. Je suis tienne, Noctis. Malgré tout. Pour toujours._

 _Alors, je t'en prie… retrouve la raison. Bats-toi contre tes démons, et reviens-moi, Noctis. Honore ta promesse._

 _Reviens-moi._

 _Reviens-leur._

* * *

Un cri sourd. Une plainte déchirante. Une explosion de souffrance. Du sang…

Elerinna, les yeux écarquillés, suffoqua.

Si ce n'était pour les bras puissants de son adversaire, elle se serait déjà effondrée au sol. Mais celui-ci l'avait fermement retenue contre lui pour que la lame glaciale de l'Epée du Roi transperce son corps de part en part.

Tout tourna autour d'elle. Tout perdit de sa consistance. Plus rien n'était substantiel, ni tangible. La seule chose qui la rattachait au monde était la douleur lancinante dans son ventre.

 _Vaincue par Noctis en personne, hein ? Quelle ironie._

L'air s'échappait inexorablement de ses poumons. Le visage d'une pâleur extrême, elle leva laborieusement le regard vers son bourreau.

« Noctis… » souffla-t-elle, et sa voix était si rauque qu'elle reconnut à peine son propre timbre.

L'homme ne réagissait plus. Figé tel une statue, il observait son œuvre, interdit et confus, les sourcils froncés, en conflit avec lui-même. Son visage, à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d'Elerinna, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, était couvert de tâches pourpres. Son épée avait si violemment plongé à travers son abdomen que le sang avait impitoyablement giclé.

Un vertige plus violent que les autres fit flancher ses genoux. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, et la soudaine pression le tira de ses pensées. Contre toute attente, Noctis se sentit fléchir. La force l'avait quitté. Ses prunelles écarlates virèrent au bleu azur. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur leurs genoux.

« _Rina._ »

La manière dont il avait prononcé son nom ranima quelque chose en elle. Sa voix était pleine de tourment et de désolation, de confusion et d'incompréhension.

Les yeux féminins plongèrent dans un océan de bleu profond, agité de remous, d'une affliction sans nom. Noctis la regardait, et tout son visage exprimait la détresse la plus totale.

« Enfin… murmura-t-elle, avant qu'une toux ne la prenne.

— Non… Rina… qu'est-ce que- _qu'ai-je fait ?_ Rina, je… »

Secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, la femme sourit faiblement. Sa main se glissa tendrement dans les cheveux onyx, comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude avant que cela ne leur soit enlevé.

« Par les dieux, Noct… ça fait un ba- bail que tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça… Si seulement… je pouvais retourner en arrière… »

A nouveau, une toux la saisit. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour cracher le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche et laissait un amer goût de fer sur le palais. Noctis secoua la tête, l'air horrifié, et ses yeux devinrent humides alors qu'il encadrait de ses mains le visage féminin.

« Rina, je suis tellement désolé, je… » souffla-t-il si tristement qu'elle sentit son cœur exploser sous le poids de ses tourments. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

— Sauve le monde. Encore une fois. » lui répondit-elle, et elle sentit ses forces la quitter petit à petit.

La main enfouie dans la chevelure sombre retomba sur son flanc, sa tête flancha en arrière.

 _Non, Rina, je t'en prie !_ criait la voix de Noctis.

 _Rina !_

 _Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime, Rina, je…_

 _Je t'aime._


	2. PARTIE I Chapitre I

**PARTIE I**

 **PARTIE I - CHAPITRE I**

Elerinna franchit le grand portail en fer de son collège public qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques mois déjà. La journée était enfin finie et il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Comme d'habitude, elle tenait, serrée contre son cœur, une grande pochette verte en carton. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner à ses crayons et dessiner.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de la foule de collégiens amassée devant le bâtiment et s'engageait dans une ruelle adjacente, un éclat de voix retint son attention.

« Eh, regardez ! C'est la p'tite Elerinna, là-bas ! Encore toute seule, ha ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. La raillerie dans sa voix et les forts rires qui suivirent son commentaire furent amplement suffisants. La fillette décida de les ignorer. Elle n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais elle se voulait plus intelligente qu'une bande de collégiens véreux en quête de reconnaissance sociale, et savait que le silence était le plus grand des mépris.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur leur volonté malfaisante de l'humilier davantage. Parce qu'ils tenaient absolument à importuner la petite fille, comme s'il s'agissait là de l'activité la plus amusante qui soit, à ne rater sous aucun prétexte, ils coururent jusqu'à elle pour la rattraper. Elle entendit les pas accélérés se rapprocher dans son dos, et envisagea un instant de courir pour les fuir. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Ses jambes étaient courtes ; elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu face à la bande de garçons trop grands à son goût qui avaient décidé de la prendre pour cible depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne fassent de commentaires blessants à son égard, qu'il s'agisse de ses vêtements, de sa coupe de cheveux, de sa solitude, de son comportement, ou de tout autre prétexte qu'ils jugeaient valide pour la rabaisser.

Elerinna poursuivit obstinément son chemin alors qu'un des garçons, à la chevelure fauve rasée court et aux tâches de rousseur étalées sur tout le visage, lui emboîtait le pas.

« Comment ça va, aujourd'hui, la sans-ami ? » scanda-t-il ironiquement, avant de ricaner.

La fillette l'ignora, ne lui lança pas même un regard. Voyant qu'elle continuait son chemin sans lui porter la moindre considération, il empoigna sa veste dans son dos et la tira violemment en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai posé une question, non ? Alors tu réponds, petite conne, » reprit-il, beaucoup plus menaçant cette fois-ci, et Elerinna sentit une boule d'angoisse naître dans son ventre.

Elle se débattit pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur sa veste. Le seul effet que ce geste provoqua fut de le faire rire encore plus fort.

« T'as aucune force, planche à pain ! Espère pas t'enfuir ! »

A nouveau, ses quatre acolytes s'esclaffèrent – leur leader était _décidément trop drôle._

« Laisse-moi, » fit-elle timidement. Le rouquin fit mine de tendre l'oreille.

« Quoi ? Je t'entends pas ! Parle plus fort ! Personne t'entend quand tu parles ! »

Elerinna avait depuis longtemps décidé d'ignorer ces remarques blessantes, mais il n'était pas facile d'en faire fi lorsqu'elles étaient répétées, jour après jour, avec tant de violence gratuite. Malgré elle, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et pria pour qu'ils la laissent vite tranquille. Elle refusait de s'enfuir en laissant sa veste dans les bras de ces brutes.

« Encore à dessiner des horreurs ? » s'exclama alors le collégien en scrutant du regard la pochette verte qu'elle gardait contre elle.

Subitement prise de panique, Elerinna amorça un geste pour protéger la pochette dans son dos, mais il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle et lui arracha l'objet des mains sans aucune difficulté. Il l'ouvrit, malgré les protestations de la fillette.

« Mais c'est dégueu ! fit-il en mimant une grimace de dégoût et en survolant du regard les multiples dessins. Arrête de dessiner, vraiment, ça vaudra pour tout le monde ! Regardez ça les gars, et elle se croit douée ! »

Il montra les travaux d'Elerinna à ses acolytes qui confirmèrent ses dires. « C'est trop moche ! » « Elle sait pas dessiner ! » « Ses dessins sont aussi moches qu'elle, après tout. ». Elerinna, que la colère et la peur commençaient à faire trembler, se rua désespérément sur le roux pour récupérer ses œuvres, mais celui-ci, qui la dépassait facilement d'une tête et demi, tint ses bras en l'air, et il lui fut impossible de récupérer ce qui était à elle. Ses gesticulations ne le firent que s'esclaffer davantage.

« Fais-toi une raison, espèce de débile. Tu dessines des horreurs. Pas étonnant que t'aies aucun ami. »

Sans crier gare, il jeta toutes ses feuilles en l'air. Elles se répandirent au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une pluie de confettis, avant de retomber lentement vers le sol. Elerinna se figea, observant les fruits de sa passion s'éparpiller un peu partout, sans se rendre compte que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les garçons rirent encore de la voir sur le point de pleurer.

« Et chialeuse, avec ça ! Allez, passe une bonne soirée, la moche ! » conclut le rouquin, avant que lui et ses amis ne s'éloignent enfin, et leurs rires résonnèrent encore longtemps avant qu'Elerinna ne trouve la force de bouger.

Des larmes brûlantes lui emplirent les yeux. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ses sanglots retenus jusqu'à présent, elle s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser ses dessins. Il y en avait tellement, des dizaines et des dizaines. A plusieurs reprises, elle dut s'interrompre pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sans relâche sur ses joues, se remémorant en boucle dans son esprit la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle aurait dû les frapper. Crier, alerter la foule. Elle n'avait rien fait. Rien osé faire.

Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour qu'on s'en prenne à elle ainsi ? Rien qui puisse porter préjudice à qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dessiner. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui en veuille pour ça ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de méchanceté autour d'elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle être la victime de la malveillance d'autrui ?

« Tout va bien ? »

Elerinna retint un cri de surprise et fit volte-face. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste du poignet dans un réflexe de pudeur, réticente de montrer ainsi ses sentiments, pourtant il était évident qu'elle était en détresse.

Vêtu de son uniforme de collège, le garçon aux cheveux onyx qui lui avait posé la question avait l'air bien embêté. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, avant de s'arrêter dans sa marche, de s'agenouiller et de ramasser les feuilles en papier à sa portée. Elerinna le regarda faire, interdite, les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit une première volée de feuilles, elle reprit ses esprits et récupéra ses biens en reniflant.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle, la voix basse et tremblante.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda alors le garçon en lui adressant un petit sourire qui la déconcerta.

Elle renifla.

« El-Elerinna, répondit-elle, coupée par un sanglot qu'elle ne put contrôler.

— Enchanté, Elerinna. Je m'appelle Noctis. »

Tandis qu'il recommençait à ramasser ses dessins, la petite fille laissa son regard s'attarder sur lui, l'air profondément confus.

« Je… je sais. Tu es le Prince, » fit-elle, choquée.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle l'avait remarqué, lui, le petit garçon un peu mystérieux et peu loquace, à l'allure princière malgré le profond sentiment d'ennui qu'il dégageait, mais définitivement _trop mignon_ pour son propre bien. De prime abord, elle avait été fascinée par sa présence, son visage aux traits fins et délicats et ses yeux d'un bleu qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à reproduire sur ses peintures. Mais son statut royal l'avait toujours intimidée plus que de raison – elle n'avait que douze ans, après tout, et croyait encore aux histoires de famille royale qui allait la punir sévèrement si elle ne finissait pas ses légumes, si elle refusait de faire ses devoirs, ou si elle jetait encore un regard insolent à son père, et qu'elle finirait aux cachots de la Citadelle sans toile ni pinceaux ou crayons. Son père pouvait se montrer impitoyable quand il s'agissait d'exploiter la naïveté de sa fille.

Pourtant, il avait beau être le Prince, la fillette décelait chez lui une incroyable humilité et une accessibilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée avant cela.

Noctis laissa échapper un bref rire, avant d'acquiescer.

« T-tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider à ramasser mes dessins ! s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire, mais le garçon ignora ses propos.

— Je t'aide parce que j'en ai envie, » répondit-il simplement.

Devant un tel élan de gentillesse, la fillette sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et ne put retenir ses reniflements. Le Prince s'en avisa et lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Dis-moi… depuis combien de temps ça dure, ce calvaire ? » s'enquit-il, l'air profondément soucieux.

Parce qu'elle était incapable de répondre, il décida de parler pour elle.

« Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Des mois ? Combien ? Depuis le début de l'année ? » Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, pleurant et reniflant, et la mauvaise surprise déforma les traits du garçon.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? continua-t-il, manifestement pris de compassion.

— Je pensais qu'ils arrêteraient…

— Tu aurais dû en parler tout de suite. » lui reprocha doucement le garçon.

Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son regard accrocha alors le dessin qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait d'une maison devant laquelle se tenait debout une petite fille à la mine désemparée – probablement elle, à en juger par la pâleur de sa chevelure. A l'extrémité de la feuille, un homme, si l'on en croyait la taille et la barbe, marchait loin d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Noctis fut saisi par la signification de ce dessin, mais il ne dit rien, estimant qu'il s'agissait là de sa vie privée.

Il perçut le petit soupir que poussa Elerinna, et constata que ses sanglots faiblissaient. Dans le silence, ils finirent de ramasser les dessins éparpillés dans l'allée. Noctis remarqua comme ils étaient particulièrement colorés. Peut-être un peu trop, parfois. Les couleurs étaient vives. Son coup de crayon n'était pas mal, mais le coloriage, lui, était à revoir, à son humble avis.

Le Prince ne lui en dit pas un mot. Il termina sa tâche et attendit patiemment que la petite fille ait fini de ranger tous ses travaux dans sa pochette verte. Celle-ci leva alors ses yeux rouges et bouffis vers lui, et contre toute attente, lui adressa un grand sourire, si grand que ses yeux devinrent deux fines fentes rieuses.

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Noctis ! fit-elle joyeusement. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

— Oui. Merci encore.

— Tant mieux alors. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, eut l'air pensif un instant, puis posa un nouveau regard sur la fillette face à lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi ? En voiture ? Ce sera sûrement plus rapide, et puis tu as déjà perdu du temps… »

Elerinna crut s'étrangler face à sa proposition. Comment le Prince pouvait-il être aussi attentionné ? Elle avait déjà aperçu, de loin, le jeune homme qui le conduisait tous les jours à l'école. Ce devait être agréable d'avoir un conducteur, et de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin à pied seul.

Pourtant, la petite fille secoua la tête, les joues rosies.

« Non, t'en fais pas, je ne tiens pas à t'embêter, et puis j'ai l'habitude de marcher, c'est pas si loin.

— C'est comme tu veux.

— En tout cas, merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment gentil. »

Noctis hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. Ignis m'attend. A plus tard, Elerinna. »

Il avait déjà tourné les talons lorsque la petite fille, encore interloquée, lui répondit.

« Salut… Noctis. »

* * *

Le cœur lourd, Elerinna poussa la porte d'entrée. Les grincements des gonds résonnèrent dans la maisonnée, vide de toute présence, plongée dans le silence. Avec l'air désabusé de celle qui ne connaît que trop bien la solitude dans laquelle elle baigne tous les jours, la fillette ferma la porte derrière elle, posa les clés sur le meuble à chaussures situé à l'entrée, enfila ses chaussons et fila directement dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Le crépuscule était déjà en train d'effacer les restes d'un ciel blanc de nuages, alors même que l'horloge n'indiquait que dix-huit heures. Les journées se faisaient courtes pendant ce mois de janvier.

Avec une impatience trépidante, Elerinna s'installa à son bureau en posant en évidence sa pochette verte près d'elle. Un instant pensive, elle s'empara alors d'un crayon à papier et d'une feuille blanche, au sommet d'une pile posée sur son grand bureau.

Tous les jours, elle avait ce même rituel qui embellissait sa vie. Sans que jamais sa passion ne faiblisse – au contraire, elle grandissait de jour en jour – la jeune fille rentrait et se mettait à dessiner. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Elle pouvait y passer des heures, parfois jusqu'à ce que ses yeux piquent de fatigue et qu'elle s'endorme sans même avoir dîné – lorsque son père ne rentrait pas, ou très tard.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, après tout ? Son père n'était jamais là, ou très peu. Accaparé par son travail, il n'accordait que peu de temps à sa seule fille, qui trompait alors sa solitude par le dessin. En réalité, l'homme faisait tout pour que sa fille ne s'ennuie jamais. Il lui avait acheté un arsenal de dessin et de coloriage non négligeable, des toiles vierges et des palettes de peinture, des consoles et des jeux en pagaille, pléthore de films et dessins animés ; tout ce qui pouvait la divertir lors de ses absences prolongées. De toute façon, elle avait fini par s'habituer à être seule chez elle, malgré son jeune âge.

Pourtant, ce jour-là… Elerinna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. A plusieurs reprises, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses lèvres s'étaient inconsciemment étirées en un petit sourire niais. Elle se sentait encore profondément touchée par cette démonstration de gentillesse du Prince en personne. Le _Prince_. L'héritier de la famille royale du royaume. _En personne._ Lui-même n'avait probablement pas conscience de l'impact que son geste, né par compassion et bienveillance, avait eu sur la jeune fille.

Elle doutait pourtant qu'ils se reparlent un jour. Parmi toute cette population de collégiens, elle était insignifiante tandis qu'il était le Prince, le garçon que tout le monde essayait d'approcher sans toutefois y arriver. Après tout, elle le voyait souvent seul, et s'était toujours demandé comment un garçon populaire tel que lui pouvait avoir ce goût pour la solitude.

Avec un sourire attendri, Elerinna fit glisser la mine de son crayon sur sa feuille vierge.

* * *

Haletant, Noctis leva son épée devant lui et para un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se protéger avec son arme. La force qu'il déploya pour absorber le choc le fit reculer d'un pas. En serrant les dents, il s'efforça de reprendre ses appuis au sol. Une fois sa posture stabilisée, pourtant, il ne vit pas ce pied fouineur entourer sa cheville droite et qui, d'un geste sec, le fit tomber à terre en le privant de son équilibre fraîchement retrouvé. La collision lui arracha un grognement de colère. Etalé de tout son long au sol, le visage masculin de Gladiolus apparut alors dans son champ de vision, au-dessus du lui. Ce dernier dirigea la pointe de son épée en bois contre la gorge du garçon, avant de lâcher un rire narquois.

« J'ai gagné, » fit-il, un grand sourire crâneur aux lèvres.

Le Prince soupira d'exaspération, avant de dégager l'arme en bois de son cou d'un geste énervé. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, laissant son épée d'entraînement gésir à côté de lui, indifférent à son sort.

« J'arrête, j'en ai marre, déclara-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

— Son Altesse déclare déjà forfait ? T'as plus dix ans, Noct. T'as grandi depuis. Je pensais que t'étais devenu plus déterminé que ça…

— Je suis fatigué.

— Hm. Dure journée ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, l'air ailleurs. En poussant un petit soupir, son entraîneur, Bouclier et ami s'assit à côté de lui. Ce simple geste arracha un petit sourire en coin au Prince. Deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils ne partageaient rien d'autre qu'un ressentiment mutuel, jamais Gladiolus n'aurait accepté cet abandon du futur Roi, et l'aurait relevé de force. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, toutefois, les choses avaient légèrement changé. Bien sûr, le Bouclier restait ferme et dur en ce qui concernait les entraînements du Prince, mais il était aussi bien plus conscient de ses états d'âme et tentait toujours de communiquer avec lui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Evidemment, quand la raison de sa morosité n'était pas valide à ses yeux, il le forçait à retourner au combat. Le naturel reprend toujours le dessus.

« T'as l'air pensif depuis le début de l'entraînement, t'es au courant ? Il s'est passé quoi dans ton école ? T'as eu une mauvaise note ? Si c'est le cas, t'as qu'à demander à Ignis de t'aider. Il a l'air d'être tout à fait le genre de type intelligent qui peut te sortir du pétrin scolaire dans lequel tu t'es fourré.

— Hé ! J'ai des bonnes notes, d'abord, rétorqua le garçon, vexé d'une telle insinuation.

— Ah ouais ? Je sais pas, je suis pas ta nounou… C'est quoi le souci, alors ?

— C'est rien, soupira-t-il.

— Hm-mh. Avant que je perde ma patience, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qui te tracasse ou je te relève fissa parce que ton petit caprice est en train de nous faire perdre du temps. »

Noctis lui lança un regard de défi, avant de soupirer à nouveau et de prendre appui sur ses mains, posées derrière lui, et d'étendre ses jambes devant.

« Rien, c'est juste que… des fois, je ne comprends pas les gens de mon école. »

Du coin de l'œil, il distingua le haussement lent du sourcil du Bouclier.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Bah, c'est pas nouveau, ça. Il y a des cons partout, hein. Tu vas pas porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules pour un ou deux sales gosses. Si tu les comprends pas, tant pis. Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important, franchement ? »

Noctis ne répondit rien, l'air toujours pensif. Gladiolus, à ses côtés, soupira face à son mutisme.

« T'as qu'à te dire que t'es trop intelligent pour eux, voilà tout. Ça fera du bien à ton ego.

— Mon ego va très bien.

— Ça devrait pas être le cas, vu tes prouesses à l'escrime. »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Noctis donna une légère tape de reproche à son Bouclier, qui lui répondit par un cri feignant l'outrance. _On ne tape pas son entraîneur hors combat !_

« Gladiolus Amicitia ? » intervint alors une voix, celle d'un domestique du château, dont la silhouette venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte aux doubles battants. Les deux garçons se relevèrent brusquement en retrouvant leur sérieux. « Quelqu'un est là pour vous. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors davantage pour laisser entrer-

« Iris ?! » s'écria Gladiolus en écarquillant les yeux, alors que sa petite sœur courait vers lui en pouffant et riant à tout va.

« Grand frère ! » cria-t-elle. Elle s'écrasa dans les bras de son aîné, qui accusa le choc en lâchant un faible grognement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il alors, l'air abasourdi.

Sa question resta suspendue dans l'air alors que la fillette avait jeté son dévolu sur Noctis et s'était agrippée à son cou. Ce dernier adressa un regard suppliant à son Bouclier, que la scène amusa beaucoup, une fois passée le mécontentement d'une absence de réponse.

« Allons, Iris, laisse-le respirer, ordonna-t-il doucement.

— Je suis contente de te voir, Noct ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

— Moi aussi…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pour la deuxième fois, Iris ? » reprit Gladiolus en croisant les bras.

Les prunelles de sa cadette brûlèrent d'un éclat de fierté tandis qu'elle se redressait et posait fièrement les poings sur les hanches.

« Je suis la digne sœur de mon digne frère, voilà pourquoi. Il fallait absolument que je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, à l'école ! J'ai une amie qui est très intelligente, tu sais, Flora, elle a toujours les meilleures notes de la classe, et à cause de ça, il y a des garçons qui l'embêtent beaucoup… ils l'appellent « intello » et « fille à papa », ce genre de chose. Et en sortant de l'école, tout à l'heure, ils sont venus l'embêter, alors j'ai pris sa défense ! Et comme ils ont pas aimé, ils m'ont embêtée aussi, alors je les ai frappés, comme tu m'avais montré comment on faisait, et après ils ont fui, ces gros lâches !

— Tu as _quoi_? répéta Gladiolus, abasourdi. Attends, Iris, tout va bien ? Comment ça, ils t'ont embêtée ? Ils t'ont fait quoi ?!

— Ils ont essayé de me tirer les cheveux mais je les ai bien remis à leur place !

— _Pardon ?!_ »

Lorsque le Bouclier vociférait ainsi, les choses s'annonçaient toujours mal. Bouillonnant de fureur, Gladiolus serra les poings son visage n'exprimait rien de bon. Même Iris, pourtant très proche de son frère, eut subitement l'air moins rassurée.

« Non mais tout va bien, hein ! fit-elle pour calmer le mastodonte enragé. Je sais me défendre grâce à toi !

— _Ils vont me le payer ces petits fils de p-_

— En plus, il a pleuré quand je lui ai mis une baffe. Faut dire que j'ai de la poigne, hé hé. » se félicita la petite fille, et Gladiolus se tourna vers elle, l'air crispé.

Il poussa un profond soupir. A ses côtés, Noctis se renfrogna davantage, morose.

« Iris, dis-moi comment ils s'appellent, et je te jure que plus jamais tu n'auras affaire à eux.

— Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je te dis que tout va bien maintenant ! Il a pleuré et après ils avaient peur de moi. Ça se voyait à leurs yeux. Je vais devenir la nouvelle star de mon école, ha !

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Iris. Ça aurait pu mal finir. Ils auraient pu te faire mal, ou qui sait ! Ne prends pas ces choses à la légère.

— Mais Gladio-

— Je suis très sérieux, Iris. »

La fillette parut exaspérée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le Prince, les yeux suppliants.

« Il est toujours aussi têtu ? » demanda-t-elle effrontément, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle reçut une tape de remontrance sur l'arrière du crâne. « Hé !

— Ne sois pas insolente, espèce de sale petit garnement, lâcha le Bouclier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais je te dis que tout va bien… tu devrais être fier de moi, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue, et son frère s'adoucit.

— Je suis très fier de toi, Iris. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Si jamais ça devait recommencer, tu m'en parles tout de suite.

— Oui, oui…

— Promis ?

— Promis ! »

Affectueusement, l'aîné ébouriffa les cheveux de sa cadette qui rit aux éclats. Noctis, lui, plaça les mains dans les poches, l'air préoccupé. En réalité, il ne comprenait que l'on puisse volontairement s'en prendre à une fille qui paraissait aussi gentille et bienveillante… et sans défense. Tout cela le dépassait. La démarche lente, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et ne se retourna même pas lorsque son Bouclier éleva la voix pour lui demander où il allait comme ça. « Dans ma chambre. Profite avec ta sœur. ». Si Gladiolus grogna à cette réponse, force était de constater qu'il ne rétorqua rien, et Noctis ne douta pas un instant qu'au fond, il était ravi de pouvoir passer un moment avec sa sœur.

* * *

Profondément concentrée, Elerinna copiait le cours que le professeur dispensait au tableau, buvant ses paroles en même temps qu'elle écrivait dans son cahier. La mythologie d'Eos était incroyablement intéressante, et la jeune fille s'était elle-même surprise à prendre des notes sans avoir à se forcer. Ce professeur, lucisien pur souche comme il se plaisait à le rappeler, était un vrai passionné et il en ressortait que ses cours étaient bien plus captivants que les autres.

Son stylo glissait sur les pages de son cahier avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se soupçonnait même pas. Fière de sa capacité à écouter – elle était plutôt du genre à rêvasser d'ordinaire – la jeune fille se félicita intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'elle parvenait à suivre tout ce qui était dit ! C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait du plus loin qu'elle se souv-

-ienne.

Elerinna se figea. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son stylo. Sa main avait arrêté d'écrire.

 _… la fureur et l'amertume ont mené ce dieu des flammes dans un gouffre sans fin, puisqu'il était animé du feu éternel de la vengeance… Monsieur Anestel, poursuivez la lecture, je vous prie. Veillez à prendre des notes…_

Sa main avait arrêté d'écrire.

 _Driing._

Le retentissement de la sonnerie la sortit de sa torpeur. D'abord hagarde, Elerinna secoua la tête et se focalisa sur l'instant présent. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, elle regretta presque la fin d'un cours si intéressant, au profit d'une pause acclamée par le reste de sa classe. Les conversations allaient bon train entre les élèves de sa classe, qui se réjouissaient de se retrouver et de profiter de la pause. L'ambiance était dynamique, mais Elerinna ne sentait pas qu'elle avait sa place ici. Inconsciemment, elle effectua quelques moulinets du poignet droit, avant de réordonner sa table d'école en rangeant ses stylos dans sa trousse et en s'apprêtant à sortir le cahier dédié au prochain cours. Cahier qu'elle avait oublié dans son casier. Evidemment... Elle saisit son sac, se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêtait à en traverser le seuil...

… quand elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long à terre. Ses affaires se répandirent impitoyablement sur le sol. Silence.

La collision fut rude. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la jeune fille ne parvienne enfin à se redresser sur ses avant-bras, l'air légèrement sonné. A peine commençait-elle à retrouver ses esprits qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix retentir dans son dos. Sans aucun doute, ces rires hostiles étaient dirigés vers elle.

Les joues rouges de honte, elle s'assit sur ses mollets et se mit en quête de ramasser ses affaires le plus rapidement possible. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une voix féminine, et Elerinna sursauta sous le contact.

Cette fille faisait partie de sa classe, mais Elerinna ne lui avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait l'air sympathique, pourtant. Le regard soucieux qu'elle lui adressait ne faisait que confirmer cette hypothèse. Elerinna hocha la tête avant de se remettre à sa tâche. La fille s'accroupit et commença à l'aider, avant que des rires moqueurs ne s'élèvent à nouveau, plus proches cette fois.

« Oh, Tanna, me dis pas que tu vas l'aider. Faut qu'elle apprenne à marcher, la p'tite ! »

Elerinna serra les dents. Non seulement cette bande de garçons aimait beaucoup la prendre pour cible de leurs railleries, mais il fallait en plus qu'ils soient dans sa classe. Le roux, dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien le visage, lui tapota le crâne dans un geste qu'il voulait humiliant. La jeune fille bondit. D'un geste sec, elle dégagea le bras du garçon, le regard noir. Ce dernier ne fit que rire devant sa tentative de résistance.

« Oh, mais regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il en répétant sa manœuvre, qu'Elerinna évita une deuxième fois. Elle essaie de se défendre. C'est pitoyable.

— Laisse-la tranquille, Kiran… » souffla Tanna, mais la conviction n'y était pas. Elle avait l'air effrayée du garçon.

« Que je… quoi ? La laisse tranquille ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à elle ?

— Elle ne vous a rien fait…

— T'as un problème, Tanna ? Tu veux qu'on te règle ton compte, à toi aussi ? »

Tanna rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Kiran était le garçon le plus craint de sa classe ; probablement le plus détesté aussi, car il aimait imposer sa loi partout où il passait.

« J'y peux rien si elle est débile, continua Kiran avec un rictus mauvais. Elle ne sait même pas marcher. Elle tombe tout le temps ! »

Elerinna termina de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac, se releva d'un coup et lança un regard mauvais au roux, avant de déguerpir sans demander son reste. Les rires des garçons l'accompagnèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les toilettes et s'enferme dans une cabine. Lâchant négligemment son sac, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à s'asseoir. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Dans le silence, elle entreprit d'exécuter à nouveau des moulinets du poignet droit, puis de ses chevilles. Son regard accrocha alors son genou. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas aperçu que son genou était complètement éraflé. Comme si son cerveau avait assimilé la légère blessure, elle ressentit instantanément des picotements qui la firent grincer des dents.

Désabusée, elle laissa sa tête flancher en arrière, reposant son crâne sur la paroi froide de la cabine.

Quand est-ce que ça allait enfin cesser ?


	3. PARTIE I Chapitre II

**PARTIE I - CHAPITRE II**

Noctis poussa un long soupir. Assis sur un banc au fond de la cour, dans un coin relativement dissimulé qui lui permettait d'éviter la foule curieuse, il étira ses muscles rendus douloureux par l'entraînement de la veille. La sonnerie venait de retentir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en cours. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour rentrer à la Citadelle et piquer un petit somme ? Ignis ne lui refuserait sûrement pas… s'il simulait la maladie. Après tout, il était le Prince, non ? Un instant, il envisagea sérieusement d'appeler son Conseiller pour que celui-ci vienne le chercher, ceci afin qu'il puisse retrouver son cher et tendre lit. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il aurait droit à un débriefing davantage détaillé des réunions politiques du jour et cette simple perspective suffit à le raviser. Mieux valait supporter encore deux heures ennuyantes plutôt que d'endurer cette torture.

Quittant son petit havre de paix, l'âme en peine, le Prince se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. De loin, il aperçut trois jeunes collégiennes devant la porte d'entrée, qui jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction avant de pouffer et de se détourner quand elles s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac. Noctis soupira. Vraisemblablement, elles l'attendaient. _Chouette_ , songea le Prince en hésitant un instant à poursuivre son chemin. Il en avait assez de l'attention qu'il recevait à cause de son statut. Si le monde pouvait le laisser en paix, il s'en porterait bien mieux.

En poussant un nouveau soupir, il se résigna et reprit sa marche en maugréant. Une silhouette mouvante attira alors son œil, plus loin à sa gauche. Cette silhouette qui lui était familière désormais : petite et maladroite, une cascade de cheveux pâles qui ondulaient dans son dos. Noctis se demanda ce que la petite Elerinna fabriquait à l'extérieur quand la sonnerie de la fin de la pause avait déjà retenti, et pourquoi elle se dirigeait dans la direction opposée au bâtiment principal.

Il avisa alors sa démarche légèrement claudicante. Sans aucun doute, elle se rendait à l'infirmerie. Le Prince fronça les sourcils alors que ses légers boitements l'empêchaient de marcher trop vite.

Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas… ?

Noctis vit rouge.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de la suivre. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle se rendait bien à l'infirmerie. Noctis vit sa petite silhouette s'engouffrer par la porte ouverte dans le bâtiment dédié aux soins médicaux. Même à cette distance, il put entendre les plaintes aiguës des trois collégiennes qui l'avaient manifestement attendu pour rien. Heureusement qu'Elerinna était passée au même moment ; elle lui avait fourni une échappatoire parfaite, même si la raison de sa présence ici ne permettait pas la réjouissance.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint le bâtiment à son tour, il vit immédiatement la jeune fille assise sur l'une des chaises alignées contre le mur qui délimitait le couloir, près de la porte blanche qui donnait accès à l'infirmerie. Elerinna avait les mains sous ses cuisses et laissait sa jambe saine se balancer dans le vide. Son regard observait son genou ensanglanté. Noctis hésita un instant, avant de finalement s'avancer vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Salut, fit-il simplement, et la jeune fille releva brusquement le visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

— Noctis ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie de le revoir en de telles circonstances. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête la plaie qui ornait sa rotule.

Elerinna marqua une pause, hésitante. Ses joues rosirent légèrement alors qu'elle baissait le regard, l'air penaud.

« Je suis tombée, souffla-t-elle, et Noctis dut presque se pencher pour entendre ses mots.

— Tombée ? On t'a poussée ?

— Non, non. J'ai juste… trébuché.

— Ah. »

Eh bien. Noctis ne sut vraiment quoi répondre à cela.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, fit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas eux. Je suis tombée toute seule. »

Le Prince hocha doucement la tête, l'air assez peu convaincu. Il s'assit alors près d'elle, deux chaises plus loin.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont recommencé depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit-il, un air sérieux sur le visage.

— Non.

— Vraiment ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'infirmière vêtue d'une blouse blanche apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était une femme à la forte silhouette, au visage sympathique et avenant, qui savait mettre les élèves à l'aise. Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsqu'elle avisa sa prochaine patiente.

« Encore toi, Elerinna ? C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, aujourd'hui, ma petite ? fit-elle en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main. Noctis, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour saluer le désigné, ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête.

— Je suis tombée, répondit la fille en disparaissant dans l'infirmerie.

— Encore ? Tu es vraiment étourdie, ma petite, » soupira l'infirmière en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Se retrouvant seul, Noctis se renfrogna. Il ne croyait pas la jeune fille quand elle affirmait que cette bande de collégiens véreux n'avait pas recommencé. Il s'était renseigné ; ces garçons étaient dans sa classe. La pauvre Elerinna devait subir leurs railleries tous les jours. Et personne n'avait jamais rien fait. Noctis serra la mâchoire.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

* * *

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle Curae, fit poliment Elerinna en ressortant du bureau de l'infirmière.

— Aucun problème. Fais bien attention à toi, surtout.

— Oui, je vais faire plus attention ! »

Son genou était fraîchement désinfecté et pansé. La petite fille soupira de soulagement. Lorsque l'infirmière referma la porte de son office derrière elle, Elerinna ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le couloir. Il était désert. Noctis n'était pas là. Qu'était-elle allée imaginer, franchement ? Il avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et puis ça faisait déjà un bon moment que la sonnerie avait retenti. Serrant son billet de retard dans sa main, elle sortit, traversa la cour, rejoignit le bâtiment principal et monta les escaliers. Arrivée devant sa salle de classe, elle s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, mais son poing resta en l'air.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Pas envie de retourner dans cet enfer scolaire que Kiran lui faisait subir. Pourquoi s'acharner ? Elle était incapable de se défendre, parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle voulait simplement vivre normalement, et que répondre à Kiran signifierait empirer les choses. Personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ce tyran qui imposait sa loi partout où il allait. En parler à un adulte ? Elle n'y arrivait pas. De toute façon, il valait mieux essayer d'éviter Kiran, quitte à rester seule, plutôt que de répondre à sa violence. Vivre seule, elle y était habituée.

En tout cas, abandonner maintenant et arrêter d'aller en cours voudrait dire qu'il gagne. Et quand bien même il avait l'ascendant sur elle, elle refusait de lui octroyer ce plaisir.

Elle expira la respiration qu'elle retenait depuis un moment, puis inspira profondément. La tension dans son corps s'échappa peu à peu. Elle toqua enfin à la porte et entra. Aussitôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de paires d'yeux convergèrent vers elle. Elle s'excusa timidement, donna son billet au professeur et murmura à nouveau des excuses rapides avant de filer prendre sa place. Pendant un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, les regards étaient encore figés sur elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle distingua Kiran qui la fixait, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, les coudes sur la table, avant qu'il ne lâche un petit rire méprisant en se tournant vers ses acolytes.

Le professeur reprit le cours, et enfin, l'attention générale cessa de se concentrer sur elle. Elerinna soupira longuement.

* * *

« Bien remise de ta grave blessure, la moche ? »

Elerinna ferma les yeux et maudit de toute son âme ce rouquin qui semblait prendre du plaisir à lui faire subir sa torture tous les jours. Est-ce qu'à un seul instant il lui accorderait un répit ? C'était trop demander ?

« Non, c'est vrai, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ta chute était si spectaculaire, j'avais peur que tu te sois cassé une jambe.

— Arrête.

— C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? » ricana Kiran.

Elerinna l'ignora, termina de ranger ses affaires en vitesse et se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe. Sans aucun scrupule, Kiran la suivit à travers la salle, accompagné de sa bande _insignifiante_ , lui lançant des piques à chaque pas.

« Même vue de dos tu restes moche, tu sais ? »

La jeune fille serra les dents en passant la porte. Au même instant, Kiran la poussa fermement en avant d'un coup sur l'épaule, en ricanant de plus belle.

« Avance plus vite, t'es dans mon chemin. »

Elle se rattrapa au mur en face en lâchant un cri de surprise. Quand elle retrouva son équilibre et qu'elle se tourna vers Kiran pour lui dire d'arrêter ça, Noctis empoignait le bras du rouquin pour le stopper dans son élan et dardait sur lui un regard furieusement menaçant. Malgré leur différence de taille, le brun ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Kiran le toisa, avec l'air d'un homme que la fierté oblige à montrer à l'autre de quoi il est capable.

« Noctis… » souffla la jeune fille, sidérée de le voir subitement ici.

« Oh putain, c'est Noctis, » murmura l'un des acolytes de Kiran, la voix basse, pour ne pas que le désigné entende.

Dans le couloir, le silence était inexorablement tombé. Les collégiens qui sortaient des salles voisines se précipitaient pour assister à la scène. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le Prince impliqué dans une dispute, surtout avec ce tyran.

Noctis fronça les sourcils, et son regard glissa vers Elerinna. Son visage était sombre.

« Tout va bien, Elerinna ? » demanda-t-il froidement, même si elle savait que cette froideur ne lui était pas destinée.

Timidement, elle hocha la tête. Le Prince dégageait une aura si royale, si _intimidante_ , qu'elle se fit toute petite.

« On a envie de se battre, gamin ? » fit alors Kiran sur un ton insolent dont lui seul avait le secret.

Ses amis retinrent leur souffle. L'un d'eux le réprimanda sèchement.

« Parle pas comme ça, Kiran ! C'est le Prince !

— J'm'en tape. S'il me cherche, il va me trouver. »

Le rouquin dégagea alors son bras de l'emprise du Prince d'un geste sec et empoigna ce dernier par le col sans vergogne, avant de rapprocher dangereusement son visage du sien. La tension monta d'un cran. L'insolence extrême avec laquelle Kiran se comportait envers le Prince était un véritable affront à la famille royale. Les collégiens témoins de cette scène s'étaient tous figés et arboraient des airs indignés.

« Tu me fais pitié. Tu crois que t'as le respect de tout le monde parce que t'es le prince hein ? »

Sans se laisser démonter pour un sou, Noctis, dont le visage ne trahissait aucune hésitation, saisit le poignet de Kiran.

« Crois-moi, Trepent, fit Noctis, la voix forte. T'as pas envie de faire ça. »

Ce n'était pas comme si la musculature du gaillard qu'était le rouquin allait l'effrayer. Il s'entraînait avec Gladiolus, dont la largeur d'épaules faisait facilement quatre fois celle de Kiran. Noctis eut presque envie d'en rire. A côté de son Bouclier, Kiran était un adversaire risible.

« Détrompe-toi, scanda le roux. J'ai très envie de fai- »

Avant même qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase, Noctis s'était défait de son emprise d'un habile geste des mains vers le bas sur le bras menaçant du rouquin, avant de le retourner sur lui-même et de lui saisir les deux bras qu'il ramena dans son dos, le tout en un éclair. Même Kiran ne put dissimuler la franche surprise qui ornait ses traits à présent que le Prince n'était plus face à lui, mais derrière lui, et qu'il avait réussi à le neutraliser en moins de dix secondes.

« J'espérais avoir une petite conversation _civilisée_ avec toi, mais si tu n'es pas capable de ça non plus, je me demande bien ce que tu fiches encore dans cette école. On ne peut rien pour les primitifs de ton genre.

— Espèce de sale petit-ah ! »

Un mouvement pourtant subtil de Noctis et le roux sembla sursauter de douleur. Noctis soupira, puis relâcha sa proie. Ce dernier, fraîchement humilié, se retourna lentement vers le Prince et le toisa avec toute la haine que la démonstration du brun avait attisée en lui.

« Désormais, vous la laisserez tranquille, continua Noctis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre à elle comme ça. Peut-être que ça vous fait rire, mais réalisez un peu l'effet que ça a sur elle.

— C'est pas parce que t'es le Prince qu'on doit obéir à tous tes ordres, » rétorqua glacialement Kiran.

Ses amis, derrière lui, retinrent leur souffle à ses mots.

« K-Kiran, dis pas ça… osa craintivement l'un d'eux.

— La ferme, toi. C'est pas un fils de riche qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire ou non.

— C'est le futur Roi, crétin ! murmura un autre, et Kiran lui jeta un regard furieux. T'es allé trop loin !

— Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, » reprit Noctis, la posture droite. En cet instant, malgré son jeune âge, toute son éducation royale ressortait de son être. « Tu ne lui adresseras plus _jamais_ la parole. J'en fais mon affaire. Et je m'occuperai de ton cas si tu déroges à cette règle. J'en ai les moyens, ne l'oublie pas. »

Kiran ne répondit rien cette fois-ci, se contenta d'un regard noir que Noctis soutint sans peine. Elerinna se sentit affreusement coupable d'entraîner le Prince là-dedans.

Finalement, Noctis se tourna vers elle, le visage strict.

« On y va, Elerinna. »

Elle hocha la tête, les mots refusant de dépasser ses lèvres. Noctis tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna du groupe de garçons. Le silence régna un long moment dans le couloir. Elerinna se demanda si elle devait le suivre ou s'il préférait être seul. Il avait bien dit « On » mais cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait partir avec lui ?

Kiran se tourna vers elle, l'air furieux. Elle croisa son regard pendant de longues secondes. A aucun moment, Kiran n'ouvrit la bouche pour l'injurier. Au lieu de cela, il dardait sur elle un regard noir, et menaçant, sans rien dire, sans même l'injurier.

La voix de Noctis s'éleva à nouveau.

« Elerinna ! »

Elle sursauta légèrement et avisa le Prince au bout du couloir, tourné vers elle. Comme s'il l'attendait. Elerinna, encore interdite, le rejoignit alors. Une fois parvenue à son niveau, il reprit la route. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux casiers. Elle l'observa retirer des affaires du sien et décida de faire de même. Lorsqu'elle referma le battant en fer, Noctis attendait, un peu plus loin, le visage tourné vers elle. Elle le rejoignit à nouveau, puis ils sortirent dehors, toujours en silence.

Devait-elle faire la conversation ? Par les Six, il était le Prince. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Devait-elle l'appeler « Votre Altesse » ? Elle se rendit compte, passablement mortifiée, qu'elle l'avait déjà appelé par son prénom, mais était-ce vraiment de rigueur ? Et si elle l'avait offensée ? Une vague de honte la submergea, et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillir.

« Merci, » osa-t-elle enfin, la voix timide et basse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Noctis tourner le visage vers elle, mais elle ne put se résoudre à croiser son regard. Elle avait honte. Honte d'être ainsi la risée de sa classe, honte de ne pouvoir rien faire, honte d'être ici. Honte qu'il ait eu à intervenir.

« Et… désolée, » continua-t-elle, mortifiée, les yeux humides. Noctis haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi ?

— De t'avoir mêlé à ça. T'as sûrement d'autres trucs à faire et-

— Pff. »

Elerinna se tut aussitôt et serra les dents. Ses mots semblaient ne pas avoir plu au Prince. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Il fallait qu'elle contrarie la seule personne dans ce collège qui avait osé faire quelque chose pour el-

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, dit-il alors, la voix grave.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, avant de se reprendre en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

— J'aurais pourtant dû le voir plus tôt. Si je l'avais vu plus tôt, crois-moi, Elerinna… ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

La sincérité qu'il dégageait insuffla une douce chaleur dans le cœur de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée au collège. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui dit-elle alors.

— J'aurais dû. Si je suis incapable de voir ça, qu'est-ce que ça donnera plus tard ? »

Il faisait sûrement allusion à son statut de Prince. Elerinna ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Dans son esprit, Noctis n'avait rien à se reprocher, au contraire. Il avait tellement fait pour elle, peut-être sans le savoir. Le simple fait de tenir tête à Kiran avait été pour elle un soulagement phénoménal dont il ne semblait pas soupçonner l'ampleur.

Noctis secoua la tête.

« Bon, si jamais ils recommencent, je veux que tu en parles, d'accord ? Pas forcément à moi si tu n'en as pas envie, mais à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance et qui pourra t'aider. C'est important.

— D-D'accord… »

Il arrêta de marcher et scruta le parking du regard. Elerinna se demanda si elle devait continuer son chemin pour rentrer chez elle ou si leur conversation n'était pas terminée. Un instant plus tard, Noctis lâcha un petit « ah ! » puis se tourna vers la petite blonde.

« On te ramène ? proposa-t-il alors.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Mais quoi ? Ça ne dérangera pas Ignis, t'inquiète pas. » dit-il, l'air si détaché qu'Elerinna finit par céder.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Comment refuser une telle gentillesse de la part de son sauveur ? Le Prince pointa alors du doigt une voiture noire étincelante de propreté. Elerinna la reconnut aussitôt ; elle l'avait déjà aperçue à maintes reprises.

« Il est déjà là. » l'informa Noctis.

Sans aucune hésitation, il amena la petite Elerinna jusqu'au dit véhicule. Alors qu'ils approchaient, le dénommé Ignis – selon les dires du Prince – sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune fille qui suivait le garçon. Celle-ci sentit une appréhension croître en elle, nouant sa gorge. Ignis appartenait à la noblesse, c'était certain. Malgré son jeune âge, il dégageait une telle prestance et un tel sérieux qu'Elerinna se sentit intimidée malgré elle. Ses lunettes et sa coiffure précise ne faisaient que confirmer que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de perfectionniste et minutieux.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à son niveau, Noctis le salua amicalement, avant de désigner Elerinna d'un geste de la main.

« Ignis, voici Elerinna, une camarade. Elerinna, Ignis, mon conseiller royal.

— Bonjour, Elerinna, fit alors Ignis, le regard curieux.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Ignis…

— Juste Ignis, ça suffira, la reprit le conseiller avec un sourire aimable.

— Dis Iggy, on peut la ramener chez elle ? demanda alors Noctis.

— Je ne tiens pas à déranger… intervint-elle, les joues rouges.

— Elerinna, tu ne déranges pas ! » répéta le garçon, exaspéré.

Ignis, qui se demandait bien pourquoi Noctis souhaitait aujourd'hui en particulier ramener la jeune fille chez elle, hocha la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas, en bon gentleman qu'il était, laisser cette pauvre adolescente seule au bord de la route.

« Montez. J'ai juste besoin de connaître l'adresse de la maison, fit le conseiller en leur désignant d'un geste d'une main élégamment gantée la banquette arrière.

— Merci beaucoup… » souffla la petite blonde, abasourdie de pouvoir monter dans cette luxueuse voiture.

Une fois à bord, Ignis mit en route le GPS et démarra. L'intérieur de la voiture était aussi propre que semblait le prédire la carrosserie flambant neuve. Elerinna laissa son regard se promener sur les sièges en cuir et la netteté de leur couleur noire. Elle avait des difficultés à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans une voiture royale, en compagnie d'un conseiller royal et d'un héritier royal. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'est qu'une voiture, » commenta-t-il narquoisement en avisant son air béat, et Elerinna remarqua un léger sourire sur ses fines lèvres quand elle se tourna vers lui.

Elle rougit légèrement en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

« Une voiture comme jamais je ne pourrais en avoir…

— T'es trop jeune pour dire ça. »

Quand bien même, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Avec un petit soupir, elle cala son dos contre le dossier du siège et se délecta de la sensation. C'était diablement confortable !

« Donc vous êtes dans la même classe ? demanda alors Ignis, probablement pour faire la discussion.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Noctis. Je suis en 5-A. »

Il se tourna vers Elerinna, le regard interrogateur, attendant qu'elle réponde à son tour. Il était vrai qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis en 5-D, » répondit timidement la jeune fille.

L'allure minutieuse et formelle d'Ignis l'intimidait sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Comment en êtes-vous venus à vous rencontrer, alors ? » continua le jeune homme au volant.

De prime abord, seul le silence lui répondit. Elerinna jeta un œil hésitant à Noctis, qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

« Je… Des garçons de ma classe m'embêtaient et Noctis m'a aidée…

— Tu as des problèmes à l'école ? s'enquit le conseiller, l'air subitement inquiet.

— N-Non… enfin…

— Oui, l'interrompit Noctis. Mais on est en train de résoudre le problème.

— Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

— T'inquiète pas, Ignis. Tu es ma prochaine solution si mon avertissement n'a pas fonctionné.

— Je vois. »

Ignis ne répondit rien, mais Noctis savait que derrière ses prunelles se cachait une généreuse préoccupation pour l'état d'Elerinna. Celle-ci semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« On va arranger ça, » lui dit-il alors, et il était si assuré, si convaincant, que la jeune fille ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Elerinna se sentit bien.


End file.
